1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for winding a power cord of an upright vacuum cleaner, and more particularly to a device for winding the power cord, which is excellent in sanitation without directly touching the power cord by hands.
2. Description of the Related Art
An up-right vacuum cleaner generally sucks alien substances on a floor through a sucking hose and a sucking inlet.
The up-right vacuum cleaner is designed to clean at a point far from an electric outlet by a power cord. As shown in FIG. 5 through FIG. 8, a conventional power cord 30 is wound and stored into a rotary cord hanger 20 engaged on the point of forming a triangle shape with a couple of fixed cord hanger 11 equipped in a rear central lower part of a main body 10.
The fixed cord hanger 11 is unified as a ┐-shape on the rear side of the main body 10. The rotary cord hanger 20 is roughly formed as a ┐-shape and inserted into a hole 12a formed on an inserting section 12 of the main body 10, while the rotary cord hanger 20 includes a slot 21b slotted at an angle of 90 degrees the inserting section 21 having a hook 21a for safely reaching to a hanging-sill 12b arranged and formed at the angle of 90 degrees within the inside of the wall.
Accordingly, the rotary cord hanger 20 is released downward by rotating the angle of 180 degrees to use the power cord 30 in the state of FIG. 5 and then plugged in the electric outlet for freely moving within the length of the power cord 30.
At this time, the hook 21a is rotated at every 90-degree angle and safely reached by the hanging-sill 12b if the rotary cord hanger 20 is pivoted to left or right direction in the case of a rotation.
Then the power cord 30 is gripped to hang on the fixed cord hanger 11 and the rotary cord hanger 20 and fastened to the fixed cord hanger 11 and the rotary cord hanger 20 with rotating as like in FIG. 5.
However, winding the power cord 30 by the fixed cord hanger 11 and the rotary cord hanger 20 is obviously less satisfactory in sanitation because of staining alien substances on the floor.
It is still less satisfactory to complicate the winding operation because of directly winding the power cord 30 by hands.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to solve the problems involved in the related art and provide a device for winding a power cord of an up-right vacuum cleaner on a fixed cord hanger and a rotary cord hanger by the rotation of a winding device engaged on a main body without a direct hand-gripping.
To achieve the above objects, a device for winding the power cord of an up-right vacuum cleaner according to the present invention, is provided to wind the power cord on a rear side of a main body. A rotary member is inserted from the front side of the main body into the rear side thereof. A power cord holder is coupled from the rear side of the main body into the front side to wind with guiding the power cord toward a circumference direction by the rotation of the rotary member. A rotary hanger is engaged on the upper part of the main body within a radius of the power cord holder for pivoting to allow winding of the power cord when the power cord holder rotates past the rotary hanger, and then repatriating to prevent the power cord from becoming unwound after a passing of the rotary hanger by the power cord holder. A fixed cord hanger is positioned on the lower part inside of the radius of the power cord holder for winding the power cord while passing the power cord holder.
Thereby, the device for winding the power cord is provided for an excellent sanitation and for the easy winding.